


Not Bored Now

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Bored Sherlock, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, F/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top Sherlock, Vaginal Sex, Yet Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has the day off, and she just wants to spend it relaxing with a good book. Though trying to do this while Sherlock is between cases was admittedly ill-planned. But perhaps, to her benefit. </p>
<p>There are indeed, many, <em>many</em> other ways to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bored Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts), [the_east_wind_is_coming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_east_wind_is_coming/gifts).



> I cannot tell a lie, Elizabeth Watson is not my character. She has been generously donated to me from ShezzasCompanion and the_east_wind_is_coming at the behest of my writing some delicious smut! Smut will out! (That's how that saying goes right guys?) And you know I will always comply! Like lady ghostbusters, I will always answer the call to smut! 
> 
> I report to you all, my concerned readers, that my life is just as hectic as it was, but I'm finding— and making— time to write, and do all my other projects. So please bear with me. The time I get is brief but I use it as judiciously as I can. 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me! I always answer them... promptly! You know where to find me. But I can tell you that the crisis as it was is no longer a crisis. My personal life is fine again. Life is once again a steady stream instead of rough rapids. Things will hopefully be getting to a new normal soon. I still live for what the future will see to bring for me. Maybe a job? Finishing my book? *shrug* Who knows?
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

A few minutes. That’s all Elizabeth Watson was asking for, just a few. A few minutes in peaceable silence within 221b Baker Street so that she might be able to use her free time to read the book she currently held between her hands. It was her one day off during the week. She just wanted to enjoy it. With a biography about Marie and Pierre Curie, the cover was a garish neon— obvious, but it had been upon her shelves from flat to flat as she moved around London and she was only now getting the time to read it. Was it a little obvious a selection to most people? Yes. But she had a history with chemistry, both scientific and sexual. So there was something deeply vital about this book that intrigued her and had demanded she purchase it. 

Of course it would be much easier to read said book without hearing the moans and groans of her fiancé, every thirty seconds. The grip on her book tightened as she tried to ignore the lanky, curly haired git. And to keep her mouth from twitching at the corners and give herself away, because as much as it was annoying her, he really was quite adorable when he was like this— frustrated and bored— but she would never let him know that. The last thing Sherlock Holmes ever needed was encouragement. 

A huff could be heard from around her book. “Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizz!!!” Sherlock called out to her, now he was resorting to breaking her concentration. She felt a giggle bubble up from her throat and covered it up by clearing her throat. If only she couldn’t feel him smiling from behind her book. Smug bastard. She turned her body away from where Sherlock was folding himself into his chair. “Why are you ignoring me?!! _Liiiiiiiiiiiizz_. Don’t you love me?” The consulting detective was resorting to pouting now. 

“Just because I’m trying to read doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Elizabeth sighed. “No matter how much you try my patience.” She grumbled, sticking her nose farther into her book. She listened to the man stomp around the flat. It was maybe another half hour before the stomping concluding at the opposite end of the couch, but she continued on undeterred as she flipped to the next page. First his toes crept their way along her thigh. She was deep into the biography now. It was actually quite gripping; the Curies relationship was as beautiful as she thought it would be. She would not let Sherlock distract her from her mission of finishing it, even if the history books told her the story’s inevitable conclusion. 

She barely acknowledged the shuffling and shifting of the couch next to her, ignoring the way a curly head snaked its way into her lap until Sherlock’s head was on her breast with his face staring up at her. It wasn’t long before she felt an incessant poking on her sternum that she couldn’t ignore. But still she persisted in her reading. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Sherlock warned, his impossibly blue, green eyes staring up at her. Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and jammed one of Sherlock’s business cards she used as a bookmark into the spine of the book to keep her place. 

“Fine!” Elizabeth sighed, burrowing her fingers into his curls. Like a cat, Sherlock practically purred, lowering his head from her chest, rubbing along the way, until his head settled into her lap. With a long stretch that extended all the way to his wiggling toes, Sherlock finally settled with a pleased groan. “Better?” Elizabeth quipped with her own pleased smirk. 

“You are ridiculously comfortable.” Sherlock grumbled, turning into Elizabeth’s stomach to bury his nose into the smells of her skin to be found there. The soft smells of her lavender soap, and the underlying smells that were uniquely Liz, brought him a calm, like everything else about Elizabeth Watson. Of course this calm all lasted for about five minutes. “It’s not working.” Sherlock growled in frustration. 

“What’s not working?” Elizabeth questioned her fingers still combing through his hair. 

“This! I’m too—” Sherlock was very unsubtle about the way his eyes were roving over her body which was quite open to his perusal. 

“Too…?” She prompted. 

“Bored.” Sherlock explained. Bored was an all-encompassing word for the genius, only this seemed to mean that he was too horny to allow himself to sulk and languish as he usually would when in these moods. Though he would hardly acknowledge the powers this woman continually seemed to hold over him. It didn’t seem like a wise strategy. She already found other ways to manipulate him, with his heart and his stomach. The last thing she needed was to use her feminine wiles to drive him to be distracted. Then he’d be completely at her mercy. 

Sherlock used his nose to lift the edge her shirt and reveal the tender ivory skin of her stomach to be found there. Hmm, this was slowly turning into a very worthy pursuit. He began to slowly mouth at it, bringing chills to her skin. He smirked into her stomach as it shuddered under his touches as he felt her breathing increase. His intentions were hardly at all subtle. It’s not like Elizabeth could ignore him now. 

“How is _that_ going to help?” Elizabeth wondered around a moan, in exasperation that quickly gave way to pleasure, as he sucked a bruise into her skin. His elegant fingers were now working their way up her shirt to cup her breast. He thumbed her nipple, teasing until Elizabeth was lifting her chest to meet his hand every time he did it. She let out an alarmingly loud moan when Sherlock shifted so that his other hand could cover her quim as she continued to squirm under his insistent touches. He refused to answer other than with a fascinated hum that sent lightning bolts darting down her spine and spreading chills throughout her extremities. Clearly the only way for her fiancé to no longer be bored was to make an experiment out of driving _her_ to distraction. So much for peaceably enjoying her one day off. Although this certainly didn’t lack in its appeal as Elizabeth felt herself getting wetter with every electric touch to her breast that ignited her from deep inside. 

Sherlock made quick work of undressing both himself and Elizabeth while leaving teasing touches across her skin as it was revealed to him. Even going so far as to pull Liz’s hair of her pony-tail so that her blonde tresses spilled around her shoulders. He was desperately hard, anticipating the moment when he would enter her. They were both quite naked in the middle of the sitting room of 221b, though neither of them seemed to care. Absolutely shameless, though it was entirely Sherlock’s fault. 

Sherlock’s eyes deepened as he watched her slowly begin to writhe. Her body was quite beyond her own control. It wasn’t hard to be turned on by the fact that the man could deduce exactly how just to drive her desperately mad. He pulled at her legs, overpowering her with strength that stole her breath, so that she was on her back underneath him. He spread out her legs under his adoring touch as he looked upon her laid open before him with a dark, hooded gaze. He waiting until Liz met his gaze with a questioning lift of her eyebrow.

“Unbore me.” Sherlock growled the command before entering her with a swift thrust. His unmerciful love left her panting for more. Liz cried out a moan, wrapping her limbs around Sherlock. Accepting all of the love that he was going to give her. He leaned down for a single kiss, a single declaration of the love they shared. Commanding Elizabeth’s tongue dance with his own. He stole her breath for his own, like he took everything else that she willingly gave to him before pulling away to watch her face bloom with ecstasy as he began to pound into her.

Each thrust was slow, hard, and purposeful as he pushed her body down deeper into the giving cushions of the couch. “Ah— Ah— Oh! Fuck!” Elizabeth gasped with his pounding thrust as his hips slapped against her own. But, oh, it was glorious as he pulled the pleasure out from deep inside her. Her insides churned as the pleasure inside her boiled hotter and hotter, a pressure cooker waiting to burst with steam. She tried to show him how much she loved it as she mouthed and bit at any skin of his she could find in her impassioned haze. 

Sherlock felt Liz climb higher and higher to her orgasm, as she began to quake around him with each thrust, pulling him deeper, working his cock from deep within. Sherlock began to grind his hips with each thrust as her nails clawed into his back, leaving marks of love over his scars. “That’s it. Let go, Liz. Show me how badly you want this.” Sherlock growled as he teased her, slowing his thrusts until he was barely moving, almost pulling out of her completely. 

“Please! Sherlock— I— Oh! Please! I— Can’t! I need it! I love you— I want your cock. Oh please let me come!” Liz begged lifting her hips with what strength she had left to fuck herself on his cock. He stilled her hips with a hand, digging bruises into her hips with his fingertips. His eyes flashed as he saw her completely vulnerable underneath him. He loved when she let go like this, allowed herself to be completely at his mercy. To allow him to take care of her needs, however small this was in the realm of all she was to him, all she did to take care of him. He could give her this, but he loved making her beg for it. 

“Come for me then, my love.” Sherlock groaned, setting a punishing pace as he massaged her clit with his thumb. Elizabeth lifted her hips to meet his for every thrust, he let out a growl in acknowledgement as his thrusts stuttered in their rhythm, as he lost his own control, giving into the ecstasy, and she climbed higher and higher until like the crack of a whip her orgasm sliced through her. With a shout, Elizabeth shuddered in completion, clinging to Sherlock with all of her might as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her orgasm climbed higher and higher with every shuddering thrust Sherlock gave until with a deep long groan he came deep within her. With a shudder, and a final cry, Elizabeth fell onto the couch dragging her now satiated lover on top of her. Sherlock’s head was pillowed on her breast as they fought to calm their excited breathing. 

When calm once again reigned, Elizabeth was content to simply lie on their couch while kissing Sherlock’s brow. “Well, I guess you’re officially no longer bored.” Elizabeth smirked into his hairline as she petted her fingers through his curls. 

“Definitely no longer bored, yes.” Sherlock confirmed lazily mouthing at her chest. Was it curling up with a good book? No. But Elizabeth Watson couldn’t find a better way to enjoy her day off. 

———

**Author's Note:**

> I leave you with that! Man was that yummy. Rawr. Not a lot of talking just a lot of rootin' around! Tasty!
> 
> For all those that don't like Sherlock/OC's that's fine. You don't have to, but I do believe in that this is what most fandoms came here to do, and fanfiction has been pairing characters with OC's from the beginning and that's okay too. 
> 
> Believe me, I will never ask you to like everything that I write. But what I do, I do for you! I hope you liked it! I know ShezzasCompanion and the_east_wind_is_coming did! Here's hoping you did too! Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
